


Candy (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Holidays with Steter (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy Hearts, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Peter, Halloween, Hell freezing over, I can't believe I wrote something with no sex, M/M, No Sex, Possible rain of frogs, Spanish Translation, Sweet, The end times are here, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Peter y Stiles pasan Halloween juntos.





	Candy (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849979) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Otra excelente serie de DiscontentedWinter y es preciosa, muchos sentimientos, pobre peter

Peter odia el halloween. Lo odia Es ridículo. Y lo más ridículo de esto es ver a sus sobrinas y sobrinos disfrazados de fantasmas, brujas, ninjas y piratas, como si esas cosas fueran de alguna manera más aterradoras que lo que realmente son: los hombres lobo. Pero su hermana Talia insiste en dejar que los niños se vistan, y este año Peter recibe ayuda porque el esposo de Talia está fuera.

Es horrible.

No solo no son los hijos de Talia, Laura, Derek, Cora y Matty, sino también un grupo de primos, todos ellos ya hiperactivos sobre el azúcar y la anticipación. Peter gruñe la primera vez que Caleb golpea a la pequeña Matty en la cabeza con su martillo volador de Thor. La segunda vez que sucede, Peter simplemente extiende sus garras casualmente y hace estallar la cosa, y Caleb rompe a llorar.

—¡Peter!— Talia exclama, indignada, y luego envía a Cora arriba para que coja el martillo de repuesto, porque, por supuesto, ella había comprado un repuesto.

Peter pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué eres tan Grinch, Peter? —Talia exige, usando un lápiz de cejas para dibujar una cicatriz pirata en la mejilla de Laura.

—El Grinch era anti-navideño—, señala Peter, ignorando la forma en que el Derek, quien se encuentra fuera de su sábana, está agitando en su dirección. El niño tiene nueve años. Si aún no puede hacer sus propios cordones, merece caer de bruces. —Soy anti-halloween. ¡No estoy siendo un Grinch. Estoy siendo un adulto.

Talia lo mira desde debajo del sombrero de su bruja. —Solo trata de no quemar la casa mientras estamos haciendo truco o trato.

Peter le lanza un saludo burlón y, solo para levantarse, piensa en preguntar por qué Derek ha sido un fantasma en una sábana durante los últimos tres años seguidos. O no tiene imaginación, o está desarrollando algún tipo de condición psicológica antisocial intensa en la que quiere ser invisible. Al final, Peter no dice nada, porque la discreción es la mejor parte del valor. Además, no quiere que Talia le quite las pelotas.

Talia y los niños se dirigen a la camioneta, y Peter se sienta a mirar televisión y trabajar en su trabajo de historia del arte. No es hasta dentro de un mes, pero Peter es un perfeccionista. También ayuda que él quiera ser capaz de dominar a todas las demás personas en su clase de segundo año cuando obtenga otra distinción.

Al cabo de un rato, va y se sirve un poco de los dulces que Talia dejó en un tazón junto a la puerta, en caso de que algún truco o trato se desesperara lo suficiente como para dirigirse tan lejos de la ciudad para probar suerte. Luego vuelve a sentarse y se pierde entre los prerrafaelistas, el láudano y el opio, y la trágica Lizzy Siddal y sus trenzas de hermoso cabello rojo. Está tan inmerso en todo eso que cuando suena el timbre de la puerta, le toma un momento volver al presente.

Y luego recuerda: maldito Halloween.

Peter deja escapar un suspiro y camina hacia la puerta principal. Él la abre con fuerza.

Hay un niño mirándolo. Un niño que debe tener cuatro o cinco años de edad, vestido con una aproximación del uniforme de un oficial de policía, aunque el Converse rojo vivo es un ligero obsequio. Lleva gafas de sol. Por la noche. Pero también lo está el verdadero ayudante que está detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, por lo que Peter decide no comentar sobre el hecho de que es un movimiento de idiotas.

El niño frunce el ceño beligerante y muestra una placa. Él sobresale de su barbilla. —Estamos aquí para ... para confesar, consic ...

—Confiscar—, dice el agente en voz baja.

En todo caso, el ceño del niño se hace más profundo. —¡Estamos aquí para con-fis-car todos tus dulces!

Peter levanta las cejas.

El niño empuja la insignia más cerca. La estrella es de plástico y dice agente secreto. Lo que no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué un agente secreto llevaría una placa que decía Agente secreto? ¿Un elaborado doble farol? De todos modos, Peter está bastante seguro de que se supone que el niño es un agente, no un espía.

—Bonita insignia—, dice Peter. Él sonríe al niño. —Pero antes de que obtengas los dulces, voy a necesitar ver tu orden.

El niño lo mira por un momento. Sus gafas de sol de gran tamaño se deslizan lentamente, y Peter vislumbra unos ojos del color de la miel. El niño arruga la nariz de botón. —Papá—, le dice al agente, ¿tenemos una orden judicial?

La boca del agente se eriza. —No, no tenemos una orden.

El niño mira a Peter, luego busca un segundo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Él saca una pistola de agua roja y apunta a Peter. —¡Esto es un problema!

—Eres el agente más terrible que he conocido—, Peter le dice con aprobación, alcanzando el tazón de dulces. Porque le gusta este niño, contra toda razón. Es la racha depredadora, probablemente. Es el hecho de que el niño sabe que cuando no puedes obtener lo que quieres haciendo las cosas de la manera correcta, entonces la intimidación y las amenazas de violencia son el siguiente paso lógico. Una visión como esa merece ser recompensada. —Ganas todos los dulces.

El peor agente del mundo sonríe y agarra un puñado de dulces, metiendo tanto como puede en sus bolsillos. Entonces, como no tiene más espacio en sus bolsillos para su pistola de agua, solemnemente se la ofrece a Peter.

Peter está extrañamente tocado.

—Tenga una buena noche—, dice el actual agente adulto.

—Gracias—, dice Peter. —Igualmente.

Y se sorprende al descubrir que realmente lo dice.

Más tarde, cuando Talia y los niños llegan a casa, Peter los embosca en la puerta principal con su nueva pistola de agua roja, su trabajo de historia del arte totalmente olvidado.

***

Peter pierde la pistola de agua roja en el fuego seis años después, junto con todo lo demás. Las páginas de sus libros de arte se enroscan cuando las llamas los lamen, y luego son cenizas. El boceto enmarcado del Puente de los Suspiros que Lucía dibujó solo para él se agrieta en su marco y se consume. Sus libros, su ropa, sus fotografías, su todo. Toda la casa arde y se desmorona a su alrededor. Peter está agachado en el sótano con el resto de la manada. Las salidas están cerradas y selladas con ceniza de montaña. Tanto los humanos como los lobos están atrapados.

—Está bien—, le dice Peter a Matty, mirando a Melina por encima del hombro de su sobrino. Melina, que fue la única chica que lo golpeó en la historia del arte. La única chica que había deseado en su vida. La única chica con la que compartió su secreto, y mira lo que le costó.

El humo se llevó primero a los humanos.

Peter desea que ella se viera tranquila.

—Está bien—, dice Peter, sosteniendo a Matty cerca. —Estaremos bien.

Pero su latido salta.

—¿Por qué mientes, tío Peter?— Matty solloza.

Toda la vida de Peter está en llamas. El calor en el sótano se está volviendo insoportable, y Matty está gritando cuando las brasas comienzan a caer desde las ardientes tablas del piso de arriba. Las brasas, pero se mueven como el agua. Una cascada de ellos, y luego un diluvio. El pelo de Peter está en llamas. Matty sigue gritando.

—Está bien—, dice Peter, aunque las palabras ya no son realmente palabras.

Él está ardiendo

Matty también está ardiendo.

Cierra los ojos y rompe el cuello de Matty.

***

Está en coma durante seis años. Al final, su lobo está arañando para salir, para liberarse de este cuerpo humano quemado y cicatrizado, esta jaula agonizante, y volver a correr. Una noche, bajo la atracción de una luna llena, el lobo se muestra más fuerte que el inválido que sostiene sus cadenas.

Peter se vuelve un poco loco, por un tiempo.

No está seguro de si está realmente loco o no. Ni siquiera está seguro de si es un sociópata. Solo sabe que quiere venganza, y literalmente no hay nada en el mundo que pueda detenerlo. Todo lo que amaba se ha ido. Todo es cenizas.

Peter no le importa si tiene que matar a cien inocentes para vengarse de una persona culpable. Su moralidad fue lo primero que quemó.

***

Derek lo pone en el suelo.

Vuelve cambiado.

No mejor, probablemente.

Pero cambió.

***

Peter odia halloween.

Se sienta en el sofá en el loft de Derek y mira la luna. Es una delgada franja de luna, una uña de luna, pero Peter todavía puede sentir su suave tirón. Si se concentra en la luna, puede ignorar el sonido de las patéticas disputas de Derek, como si fueran niños de mierda, como fondo, porque quieren ir a una fiesta de Halloween, aunque la manada alfa todavía está ahí fuera, y por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Derek di porque no pueden ir.

Adolescentes.

Si están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por la remota posibilidad de frotarse contra otros adolescentes hormonales repugnantes, en opinión de Peter, Derek debería dejarlos ir. Se supone que los estúpidos mueren antes de que puedan reproducirse. Es cómo funciona la supervivencia del más apto, después de todo.

No es de extrañar que Scott McCall esté entre los más estúpidos. Porque quiere ir a la fiesta, porque Allison podría estar allí, y aunque se hayan separado esta semana, Peter hace todo lo posible por no seguirle la pista, pero hay muchas cosas que puede bloquear. Scott solo quiere hablar de ella…

—Es peligroso—, dice Derek. —No sabemos lo que está planeando la manada alfa. No deberíamos estar dividiéndonos ahora mismo.

—Sí—, dice Peter, porque no puede resistir más. —Es mucho más seguro permanecer juntos, como el pescado en un barril.

La estrecha mirada de Derek se dirige bruscamente hacia él, y Peter sonríe agradablemente. Pobre Derek. Nunca pudo decir cuando Peter se estaba burlando de él. O, más concretamente, nunca supo cuándo las palabras de Peter tenían la intención de hacerlo sonreír, o de cortarlo hasta el hueso. A veces Peter tampoco podía decirlo. Todavía no puede.

—Creeperwolf tiene un punto—, dice Stiles. —Pero estoy de acuerdo en que es demasiado arriesgado.

Peter levanta las cejas. Mientras que el apoyo de Stiles no es exactamente desagradable, ¿creeperwolf? Él lo deja deslizar. La semana pasada fue zombiewolf, así que tal vez creeperwolf es una leve mejora. Es difícil saberlo.

Stiles levanta las cejas también, y se siente como un desafío.

—¡Mira, es solo una fiesta!— Scott exclama acaloradamente.

A su lado, Isaac asiente, luego se sonroja, luego agacha la cabeza, luego se aleja cuando Derek los mira a los dos. Pobre Isaac. Nunca tendrá las agallas para enfrentarse a su alfa.

—¡Es peligroso!— Stiles chasquea.

Stiles es el único de los tres niños que no está disfrazados, a menos que el disfraz sea un leñador adolescente. Lleva sus pantalones vaqueros y camiseta habituales con una camisa a cuadros roja desabotonada en la parte superior.

Scott está vestido como un caballero, una camiseta negra con una camisa de malla plateada en la parte superior y una espada de plástico atada a su cinturón, ¿y no es eso típico? Siempre el chico bueno, siempre el héroe.

Isaac es un mago, posiblemente. Lleva túnicas negras y una bufanda Gryffindor marrón y dorada. Sí, Peter sabe los colores de la casa de Gryffindor. Estaba en coma, no estaba muerto.

Los dos disfraces de los niños son descuidados, como si se hubieran juntado en el último momento, aunque Peter sabe que no lo eran. Peter ha tenido esa edad, suponen, donde no quieren parecer demasiado infantiles al parecer que pasaron semanas creando sus disfraces. Los adolescentes tienen egos tan frágiles y divertidos.

—No vais a ir—, dice Derek, su tono no deja lugar para la discusión.

Bueno, es hora de que Peter arroje un hueso a los cachorros, y realmente hace enojar a Derek al mismo tiempo.

—Aunque... —Peter dice como si el pensamiento solo ahora se le hubiera ocurrido. Scott e Isaac lo miran esperanzados. Derek y Stiles deslumbran. —Quiero decir, Derek, si estás preocupado por su seguridad, ¿por qué no vas con ellos?

Ah, y ahí está la mirada. El que dice que Derek desea poder arrancarle la garganta a Peter. Otra vez. No tiene precio.

—¡Esa es una gran idea!— Scott exclama.

Isaac asiente con entusiasmo.

Peter sonríe con suficiencia. Es una gran idea. La sola idea de que Derek esté de pie en medio de un grupo de adolescentes borrachos, estúpidos y cachondos es muy graciosa. Es más que hilarante, en realidad.

—Yo no ...— Derek en realidad gruñe, y Peter sabe que lo han golpeado. —¡No tengo un disfraz!

Peter deja crecer su sonrisa. —Iré y te conseguiré una sábana.

***

—Eres un imbécil, ¿sabes?

—Stiles—, dice Peter, fingiendo sorpresa, aunque no es como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Stiles no se había ido con los demás. —¿Aún aquí? ¿No vas a la fiesta? Podría haber cortado agujeros en una sábana para ti también, sabes. Tú y Derek podrían haber sido una linda pareja de fantasmas.

Eso lo calla por un segundo. Peter no necesita ver el rubor en su garganta para saber que Stiles está avergonzado. Es porque Peter sugirió que él y Derek podrían ser una pareja. Stiles ha estado deseando a Derek durante meses. Peter está muy divertido. Derek no solo es recto, sino que tiene toda la madurez emocional de un pedazo de cartón mojado y le aterroriza la intimidad. Stiles realmente no podría estar inclinándose en un molino de viento más imposible si lo intentara.

—Solo ... solo cállate—, dice Stiles, y luego sorprende a Peter al desplomarse en el sofá junto a él.

Stiles es líneas largas y ángulos incómodos, como si todavía no hubiera descubierto cómo crecer en su cuerpo. Agarra un hilo suelto en el puño de su camisa y mira el televisor.

—Podrías encenderlo—, sugiere Peter.

Stiles hace un gesto desdeñoso. —No, claramente estás siendo todo un brío a la luz de la luna, y odiaría arruinar la sensación.

Peter pone los ojos en blanco. —Entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste a la fiesta, Stiles?

Por un momento piensa que no va a obtener una respuesta, pero luego Stiles resopla y se desploma en el sofá. —No me gusta Halloween.

Peter se sorprende a sí mismo diciendo: —Solías hacerlo.

Stiles le lanza una mirada estrecha. —¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Oh. Él no lo recuerda ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Ha sido toda una vida desde que el peor agente del mundo se encargó de todos los dulces. Peter ni siquiera está seguro de por qué se acuerda. Pero el recuerdo se ha mantenido, a pesar de todo, acurrucado cálidamente en un lugar secreto dentro de Peter, donde guarda todos los recuerdos de su antigua vida encerrado. Encontró que es demasiado doloroso visitarlo por más de un momento a la vez.

—A todos los niños les gusta Halloween—, le dice Peter. —Es una regla.

—No lo hacen—, responde Stiles con firmeza. —Y no lo es.

—De hecho, pensé que te encantaría una excusa para vestirte como uno de tus héroes de cómics y actuar como un niño por una noche—, le dice Peter. —Y Halloween es la única noche que es socialmente aceptable. Una zona de idiota sin juicio sería perfecta para ti.

Stiles no se muerde, lo que es extraño. En cambio, él solo se encoge de hombros. —Mi mamá solía hacer mis disfraces. Fue algo nuestro.

Ah. Bueno, Peter lo sabe todo sobre la pérdida, ¿no es así? Él sabe que mucho después de haber encontrado una manera de sortear los enormes agujeros en su vida, son las pequeñas cosas las que lo hacen tropezar. Como encender el televisor ayer por la mañana, y encontrarse mirando una repetición de Ben 10, y recordando repentinamente, con agudeza, cómo solía correr Matty con su pequeño reloj de juguete verde y blanco, fingiendo que era todo tipo de alienígenas diferentes.

Y luego, de repente, recordando de forma aguda, la sensación que tenía al romperle el cuello a su sobrino de ocho años.

Sus dedos se contraen contra el sofá, y Peter lucha contra la repentina necesidad de ir al baño y limpiarse las manos. Él sabe que no ayudaría. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, y aleja los recuerdos.

El estallido y la efervescencia de Stiles abriendo una lata de gaseosa llaman su atención, y él observa cómo Stiles levanta la lata y bebe. Observa la pálida luz de la luna en su cuello expuesto, y la forma en que su garganta se mueve mientras traga. Luego, Stiles coloca la lata hacia abajo, eructa y se limpia la boca con la manga.

Adolescentes.

Peter siente que debería estar más molesto, pero le gusta Stiles. Alcanza el mando a distancia y enciende el televisor. Luego tira el control remoto en el regazo de Stiles para que pueda encontrar algo que quiera ver.

Encuentra la maldición del hombre lobo. Es terrible, pero es tan gloriosamente terrible como solo una película de Hammer puede ser. Peter incluso se levanta para hurgar en la cocina de Derek para encontrar palomitas de maíz. Cuando regresa al sofá, coloca el cuenco entre ellos.

Ellos ven la película en silencio por un largo rato. Peter casi se está divirtiendo.

—Amigo, esto es ridículo—, dice Stiles por fin, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

—Lo elegiste,— le recuerda Peter.

Stiles se queda sin aliento cuando León se transforma en un lobo. —Oh Dios mío, ¿en serio? Eso es ... ¡eso se siente como totalmente racista para los hombres lobo! —Sus cejas se juntan. —¿Eso es una cosa?

Peter se sirve un puñado de palomitas de maíz. —¿Qué es una cosa?

—El racismo del hombre lobo—, dice Stiles.

Peter lo considera por un momento. —Bueno, no creo que sea posible que las personas tengan prejuicios contra criaturas que creen que son míticas. Yo diría que cuando se trata de una acusación de racismo, la creencia de la existencia es un componente necesario. Aunque me gustaría fomentar el racismo unicornio. Todos los unicornios son imbéciles.

—Son los unicor ... ¡Dios mío, cállate!— Stiles resopla con una carcajada y le da un codazo en las costillas. —Eres un imbécil, ¿sabes?

—Eso dijiste antes.— Peter toma un trago de su refresco. —Y sé que estabas a punto de preguntarme si los unicornios eran reales.

No puede recordar la última vez que se divirtió tanto, lo que obviamente es trágico. ¿En qué demonios se ha convertido su vida cuando ve películas de terror con Stiles Stilinski es el punto culminante de su mes? ¿O su último año? O bien, más que eso.

—¡No iba a preguntar si los unicornios son reales!— Stiles exclama, luego le da a Peter una mirada de lado. Se mastica el labio inferior por un momento, hasta que, obviamente, no puede contener la pregunta por más tiempo: —¿Lo son?

Peter sonríe y se encoge de hombros. —No tengo idea.

—Gilipollas—, Stiles murmura y le da un codazo de nuevo.

—Idiota—, regresa Peter.

Tintinean latas de refrescos.

Peter no está seguro de por qué, pero parece que ese pequeño gesto lo ha cambiado todo de repente.

***

Para la medianoche, Stiles se durmió en el sofá, regresó, roncando. Bueno, no roncando exactamente. Algún tipo de snuffling, como un animal pequeño. Peter saca la lata de soda medio vacía de su olfateo suelta antes de que termine de usarla y la ponga sobre la mesa de café. Luego se levanta, toma una manta y la coloca sobre Stiles.

Se sienta a su lado otra vez, y lo mira dormir por un rato.

Creeperwolf, una voz en su cabeza le advierte. Suena exactamente como Stiles.

Bueno, probablemente, pero es bueno ver a Stiles así. Se relajó lo suficiente en compañía de un depredador que se quedó dormido. O tal vez simplemente está agotado. Tiene círculos oscuros bajo los ojos que ningún adolescente debería tener.

Peter se pregunta por un momento dónde su padre cree que está, o si el hombre ahorra a su hijo más que un pensamiento de pasada. Es un poco triste que Stiles esté tan obviamente cansado, tan solo que se haya quedado dormido en un sofá junto a Peter. Porque Peter es el malo. Siempre será el chico malo. El monstruo. No importa si estaba fuera de sí en ese momento (y no está del todo seguro de que lo estuviera) y no importa cuánto lo sienta por las cosas que hizo (y no está del todo seguro de que lo sea). Siempre será el chico malo. Es sorprendentemente fácil vivir con eso.

Cuando la película termina, Peter se levanta y lleva el tazón de palomitas de maíz vacío y las latas de refresco a la cocina. Deja las latas en el bote de basura y coloca el cuenco en el fregadero. Luego revisa su teléfono solo para asegurarse de que Derek todavía esté teniendo un momento horrible en la fiesta, y no haya sido destripado por la manada alfa. Un beta debería poder sentirlo si su alfa se lesiona o muere, el repentino vacío en la dinámica de la manada, pero Peter no confía del todo en sus instintos cuando se trata de Derek. Se suponía que Derek nunca debía ser un alfa, nunca quiso serlo, y Peter tampoco es exactamente el niño del póster para el beta perfecto.

Tiene tres mensajes, todos le dicen que fue una idea terrible, y al menos un daño físico prometedor. Él sonríe a su teléfono, y no responde. Está seguro de que Derek tiene sus manos llenas en este momento con adolescentes ebrios y sus asociadas crisis emocionales excesivas.

De regreso al sofá, Peter se detiene cuando ve el tazón de dulces sentado en una silla al lado de la puerta principal.

La vista de esto es cautivadora.

Es solo un tazón de dulces.

¿Derek realmente pensó que algún niño subiría hasta la cima de un almacén en la remota posibilidad de que alguien estuviera viviendo aquí? O, lo más probable, ¿los dulces son una especie de pequeño y triste recuerdo para los tiempos más felices, cuando Halloween se refería a su madre y sus hermanos y sus primos, y a la seguridad?

Solo un tazón de dulces, pero el calor y el dolor se despliegan del repentino nudo en las entrañas de Peter, y amenazan por un momento con abrumarlo. Aguanta la respiración hasta que los sentimientos disminuyen, luego recoge el cuenco y lo lleva de vuelta al sofá. Se sienta con eso en su regazo, y va a cavar a través de él, recogiendo todos los dulces corazones para Stiles.

Él no está seguro de por qué.

***

—Amigo—, dice Stiles, resoplando y resoplando mientras se despierta. —¿Qué?— Se frota la cara con las manos. —Oh, hola, ¡caramelo!

—Ganas todos los dulces—, Peter le dice con una sonrisa, y empuja la pila de corazones dulces a través de la mesa de café hacia él.

Stiles recoge uno y lo lee. —¡Envíame un mensaje de texto!— Lo lanza al aire y trata de atraparlo con la boca. Golpea su barbilla y rebota en un rincón en algún lugar. —Whoops.

Peter arranca un corazón amarillo de la mesa y se lo pasa. —Se mío.

Los dedos de Stiles se contraen contra los de Peter mientras toma el caramelo, y un rubor se eleva en su rostro. Se ríe, fuerte, torpe, y mete el corazón en la boca. Él lo cruje entre sus dientes. —Entonces, um, ¿qué pasó al final de la película?

—Alfredo le disparó a León.

 

Stiles frunce el ceño. —¿Quién era Alfredo?

—El hombre que crió a León y lo amó como si fuera su propio hijo—, dice Peter. —Todo fue muy emotivo y trágico. Te habrías reído.

Stiles arruga la nariz.

Peter lo mira mientras se inclina hacia adelante y comienza a reorganizar la pequeña pila de corazones de caramelo en un patrón. Sus dedos son absurdamente largos, empujando los corazones de caramelo alrededor como si fueran fichas de dominó. Peter se pregunta a medias qué está haciendo Stiles y qué patrón está viendo en los corazones. Peter no duda que Stiles ve las cosas de otra manera que la mayoría de las personas. Es más inteligente, más extraño, su cerebro está conectado de manera diferente. Mucha gente lo subestima, pero Peter nunca lo ha hecho. Es por eso que le ofreció el mordisco.

Un corazón de caramelo cae al suelo, y Peter se inclina hacia adelante para recogerlo.

—Alma gemela—, dice, y la vuelve a poner sobre la mesa.

Stiles traga, y arruga su nariz. —Estos son tontos.

Peter se ríe a carcajadas.

Stiles apila unos cuantos corazones uno encima del otro, luego se inclina hacia atrás. —No se trata de ser verdad, se trata de jugar con las expectativas—. Como, no sé, tal vez haya un universo alternativo en el que —enviarme un mensaje de texto— haría que alguien se debilite de rodillas, pero todo se trata de contexto. Solo está cargado de significado si hay otra persona allí que... ¿quién tiene potencial, sabes? Quiero decir, Scott me dice que le envíe un mensaje de texto todos los días, y no es nada, pero si ... si ... —se detiene.

—¿Derek?— Peter sugiere en voz baja.

Stiles derriba su pequeña torre de caramelos. —Amigo, lo que sea. Ni siquiera me escuches. Es mi TDAH.

Peter sonríe levemente.

—¿Qué hora es?— Stiles saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo revisa. —Guau. Bueno.

—¿En algún otro lugar para estar?— Peter le pregunta.

Stiles muecas. —No. Pensé que ya estarían de vuelta.

—Tal vez Derek se esté divirtiendo—, sugiere Peter.

Stiles resopla. —Por supuesto. Y en algún lugar ahora mismo, Satanás se está atando los zapatos de nieve.

Peter se ríe.

Incluso si tenía media oportunidad con Derek, Stiles es demasiado bueno para él. Es demasiado ingenioso, demasiado divertido y demasiado sarcástico. Derek nunca sabría qué hacer con un sentido del humor como el de Stiles. Darle con un palo, probablemente. O fulminarlo con la mirada hasta que se achique y muera. Si una cosa no puede ser amenazada en sumisión, Derek no tiene opciones.

En algún lugar debajo de ellos, en la calle, una sirena de la policía gime.

Hay una tensión repentina en Stiles, allá y otra vez, tan breve que es probable que ni siquiera lo note. Instinto y memoria muscular, pero Peter lo ve.

—¿Está tu papá trabajando esta noche?

—Turno de noche—, dice Stiles. Él deja su teléfono sobre la mesa de café. —Halloween es una noche bastante ocupada para él. También lo son el Día de Acción de Gracias, la Navidad y el Año Nuevo —. Se encoge de hombros. —En realidad, cualquiera de los días festivos tradicionales de ‘vamos a emborracharnos y vencer a nuestros otros significativos’.

—Ah—, dice Peter, asintiendo con seriedad. —Las tradiciones humanas son tan fascinantes.

Stiles resopla. —Ni siquiera, amigo, en serio. Puede que seas un hombre lobo, pero no es como si estuvieras encerrado en un monasterio de Shaolin en la cima de una montaña hasta que tuvieras la edad suficiente para ser considerado un hombre, y las formas y costumbres del mundo exterior son extrañas y ajenas a ti. ¡Fuiste a Beacon Hills High!

—Stiles—, dice Peter, —tengo muy pocas oportunidades de fingir que soy un extraño místico. Por favor, déjame tener este.

Stiles tiene una hermosa sonrisa, genuina y desinhibida. Su risa es brillante, y rebosa de verdadero placer. —Lo haré, kungfuwolf.

Peter también se ríe.

Es mejor que creeperwolf.

***

—¿Peter?

Peter ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había dormido hasta que Stiles habla. Él parpadea despierto. —¿Hmm?

Stiles está parado frente a él, con las manos atascadas en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Se ha puesto la sudadera con capucha. —Voy a despegar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las tres.

Peter respira hondo. —¿Todavía no están de vuelta?

—No.— Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Scott me envió un mensaje de texto sin embargo. Ellos están bien.

—Está bien—. Peter rueda sus hombros, y bosteza, y parpadea ante los dulces corazones que aún están sentados en la mesa de café. —Sin embargo, deberías tomarte el resto de los dulces.

—Amigo, estaba siendo amable y dejando algo.

—Saben a tiza—, dice Peter.

—Más para mí entonces—, dice Stiles. Él sonríe y se inclina hacia abajo para recoger los dulces. Lo mete en los bolsillos de su sudadera con capucha, y por un momento Peter espera que le pase una pistola de agua roja a cambio.

—Te olvidaste de una—, dice en su lugar.

—Oh—. Stiles lo levanta, y lo da vuelta en su palma.

—¿Me mandas un mensaje de texto?— Pregunta Peter, arqueando una ceja.

Stiles enrojece ligeramente. —Um, bésame.

Peter se pregunta si se supone que debe reír, aunque Stiles no lo está haciendo. De repente, el momento parece casi demasiado serio, el aire pesado. Expectativas, piensa, y potencial. El silencio se prolonga demasiado. Está cargado.

—Stiles—, dice Peter, exactamente en el mismo momento en que Stiles dice, —Entonces, yo debería...

Silencio de nuevo.

Y luego el calor, una oleada de calor inesperado, porque Stiles trepa torpemente sobre el regazo de Peter y presiona su boca contra la de Peter. Es torpe e inepto e incierto y nuevo, al igual que Stiles.

Peter está demasiado asustado para responder.

—Oh, mierda—, respira Stiles, horror en su tono.

Peter lo agarra por las muñecas antes de que pueda alejarse de nuevo.

—¡Peter, joder, déjame ir!

—Espera—, dice Peter, apretando su agarre en las muñecas de Stiles. El chico intenta retorcerse, agachando la cabeza. —Mírame, Stiles.

Su cara es de color rojo brillante. Sus ojos ámbar brillan con lo que Peter cree que deben ser lágrimas de humillación que amenazan con derramarse.

—Stiles—, dice Peter. El corazón del niño está latiendo rápidamente. Él huele a excitación y vergüenza amarga. —Espera.

Peter deja caer su muñeca derecha, y desliza su mano hasta su cintura. Luego mueve la mano izquierda de Stiles a su hombro y, cuando la suelta, Stiles la mantiene allí. Sus rodillas están cavando en el sofá a ambos lados de las caderas de Peter. Peter levanta su mano derecha y enrolla sus dedos suavemente alrededor de la garganta de Stiles. Puede sentir su frenético pulso martilleando en su yugular. Peter levanta su barbilla y junta sus bocas. La respiración de Stiles es caliente contra sus labios.

Peter presiona sus bocas suavemente, luego usa su lengua para persuadir a que se abran os labios de Stiles. Stiles sabe a caramelo. Peter persigue el sabor dulce de azúcar con su lengua, deslizándolo sobre los dientes de Stiles y contra el paladar antes de retirarse y chupar por un momento el labio inferior de Stiles.

Stiles hace un pequeño y sorprendido ruido, y clava sus dedos en el hombro de Peter. Su otra mano encuentra la cabeza de Peter, y él desliza sus dedos temblorosos a través de su cabello.

Peter profundiza el beso de nuevo, esta vez lanzando su lengua contra la de Stiles, y luego retrocediendo para persuadir a la lengua de Stiles para que la siga.

Stiles gime y se estremece, y el aire se vuelve agudo con el olor de su excitación.

Peter chupa el labio inferior de nuevo por un momento y luego, con pesar, se aleja.

Los ojos de Stiles están muy abiertos, sus pupilas sopladas. Su boca húmeda queda abierta.

Peter le sonríe, y se inclina para presionar sus labios brevemente contra el lunar en su mejilla izquierda que está más cerca de la esquina de su boca. Un pico casto. —¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, Stiles?

—Um—. Stiles parpadea hacia él. —¿Qu-qué demonios acaba de pasar?

—Es el caramelo—, dice Peter solemnemente. —Tienes que hacer lo que te dicen los dulces.

Stiles no hace ningún movimiento para bajarse de su regazo. —No creo que eso sea cierto.

—Es lo que me enseñaron mis venerables maestros en el monasterio de Shaolin—, le dice Peter.

Stiles agacha la cabeza y sonríe. —Eres un imbécil.

Peter se ríe.

Stiles se baja de él torpemente, y Peter finge no darse cuenta cuando reajusta el bulto en sus pantalones. —Entonces, um, solo para que estemos en la misma página, ¿nos gusta fingir que esto nunca sucedió?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?— Peter le pregunta.

—¿Es lo que quieres?— Stiles devuelve el fuego, mordiéndose el labio.

Cierto. Peter es el adulto aquí. Que es algo que él levantará con su conciencia más adelante. Por ahora, ser adulto significa que él es el maduro emocionalmente que se las arregla, porque no es un adolescente nervioso, demasiado asustado para decir lo que siente, y ha estado en la cuadra demasiadas veces para jugar juegos ridículos.

—Me gustas, Stiles—, dice, sosteniendo la mirada de Stiles. —Si esto es algo que quieres hacer de nuevo, o seguir adelante, también me gustaría eso. Pero si no lo haces, respetaré tu decisión.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles, su voz un poco temblorosa. —Creo que, creo que debo pensarlo un poco, si está bien.

Peter se levanta del sofá. —Está perfectamente bien, Stiles—. Sonríe al darse cuenta del dulce corazón que rebotó en la barbilla de Stiles antes. Da unos pasos hacia el televisor y se agacha para recuperarlo. Se quita una pelusilla de polvo, y luego se lo ofrece a Stiles. —No pasa la regla de los diez segundos, pero... —Se encoge de hombros.

—Envíame un mensaje de texto—, dice Stiles, tomando el corazón. Él sonríe torcidamente. —Eso es un buen consejo de dulces.

—Y tienes que hacer lo que te dicen los dulces—, Peter le recuerda.

—Es la forma de Shaolin—, Stiles está de acuerdo solemnemente.

Peter se ríe.

***

El latido del corazón de Stiles se ha igualado de nuevo para cuando sale del loft. Peter lo ve a su Jeep, y luego vuelve a subir los escalones.

Va a ser difícil odiar Halloween después de esto.

Se pregunta cuando Stiles enviará un mensaje de texto.

Se pregunta qué decidirá.

Apaga el televisor y piensa en esconder el control remoto en algún lugar al azar para molestar a Derek. ¿Seguramente eso estaría en el espíritu de las vacaciones? Está ciertamente en el espíritu de Peter Hale.

Es solo cuando está en la cocina que ve un corazón de caramelo rosado que nunca salió el tazón. Está medio encajado debajo del estante de especias en la encimera. Además, ¿Derek tiene un estante de especias? Peter lo saca, y sonríe mientras lo lee:

Alma gemela.

Bueno, tal vez sea así.

El tiempo lo dirá.

No hay nada seguro en el mundo, pero, por ahora, es suficiente. Es más que suficiente. Peter está feliz.


End file.
